


Mis Ikka Juhtuda Saab?

by ThatAlienGirl666



Category: kkk - Fandom
Genre: BAMF Anett, F/F, F/M, Kunstikooliklass, Lesbian Sex, Liisil on jalad au, M/M, Multi, Russian Mafia, Suur gei, Teresa and Alberta are otp, homod, i do one update per year, please dont read this mom, spain kicks russia's ass, the russian mafia and spanish mafia are not friends
Language: eesti keel
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:58:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 7,927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21757546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatAlienGirl666/pseuds/ThatAlienGirl666
Summary: Kümme aastat on pikk aeg, võibolla isegi liiga pikk. Traditsioonid, ühiskond ja eelkõige inimesed muutuvad.Mis saaks ikka juhtuda, kui peaaegu ühe aastakümne lahus olnud sõprusgrupp taas kokku saab?
Relationships: Alberta Juut/Teresa Kuusk, Liisa Neeger/Iiris Keskerakond, Minni Pärtel/Jaan
Kudos: 2





	1. Proloog

Päiksesekiired imbusid läbi õhukeste tüllist kardinate, värvides nii pruuni parkettpõranda kui ka pastelselt sinise tapeedi meeldivad kollakaks, kandes tuppa tõeliselt hommikuse tunde. Õhk oli soe ja veidi umbne ning kööginurgast immitses kohvi värsket lõhna.

Aeglasel sammul libises akna juurde siidises hommikumantlis naine, hoides käes roosat südame pildiga tassi, millest tõusis kuuma veeauru. Ta tõstis loiult, kuid siiski graatsiliselt oma käe ning avas väikese akna kohvilaua kohal, lastes värskel kevadõhul oma eluruumidesse tungida. Kaugusest kostsid inimeste hääled ja autode müra, mille paarikümneks sekundiks summutas möödasööstev rong umbkaudu saja meetri kaugusel korterikompleksist.

Mõned sekundid hiljem leiab too naine end sinakat taevast imetlemast, kus hõljub vaid paar väikest pehmet pilvetupsu, mõeldes ja unistades. Päike on veel madalal.

Ajapikku ta toibus oma mõttemaailmast ning asetas tassi lauale, ise sättides end tooli servale istuma. Väsinult kallutas ta oma keha ettepoole ja avas ühe käega kohmakalt läpaka, mille ta eelmine õhtu sinna oli unustanud.

Arvutiekraanile ilmus kasutaja nimega Liisa ning küsis vähemalt kaheksa tähemärgilist parooli, mille Liisa sinna koheselt sisestas.

Ta nägu tõmbus korraks muigesse, kui ta oma taustapilti nägi; palja ülakehaga naine lebamas punasel voodil erootilises poosis, ta käed üle pea tõstetud ning käeraudades, silmadel must riie. Liisa ei lasknud aga end sellest erutavast pildist häirida ning avas suhtlusportaali, kirjutades otsingusse kellegi 'Iiris Keskerakond'.

_Liisa: Hei! Ma planeerin 20-ks peo. Oled tulemas?_

Liisa pööras minutiks oma näo arvutist eemale ning tõstis kuuma tassi endale huultele, ettevaatlikult juues vaid paar lonksu. Niipea kui kostis teavituse heli, keskendus ta uuesti ekraanile.

_Iiris: Millal mina tulemata olen jätnud? Vastus on mitte kunagi. Igatahes, kas ma võtan mänguasju ka? Ma sain just uue kollektsiooni vibraatoreid ja mõned latex kostüümid._

_Liisa: Haha, ei. See tuleb teistsugune pidu._

_Iiris: ?_

_Liisa: Ma sain Aneti kätte, ta on Eestis._

_Iiris: Päriselt?_

_Liisa: Vaata, kus Teresa ja Berta pesitsevad. Kui hästi läheb, leiab ka Minni, Mirjami ja Katja üles._

_Iiris: Miks??_

_Liisa: Täpselt kümme aastat on möödas, kas oleks veel perfektsemat aega võimalik leida? Teeks ühe sõbraliku kokkusaamise._

_Iiris: See ei tõota head..._

_Liisa: Mis ikka juhtuda saab?_


	2. Esimene peatükk

"Ei, ei, ma arvan, et ma saan küll." Telefon surutud õla ja kõrva vahele, jooksis Teresa mööda tuba edasi-tagasi, tehes oma parima, et mitte koperdada otsa oma hunnikutele raamatutele, mis riiulisse enam ei mahtunud, vedelema jäetud maalimisvahenditele, mustadele pesudele või oma lastele. Ta vaatas paaniliselt ringi, otsides üht kaduma läinud lutipudelit, mistõttu suutis ta vaevu keskenduda telefonikõnele. Muidugi viis see selleni, et ta oma varba väga valusalt vastu molbertit ära lõi.

"Kurat küll!" vandus ta endale nina alla, hüpates ühel jalal toa teises otsas asuva voodini, kuhu ta järsult oma tagumiku maha istus ning haiget varvast uurima hakkas.

"Jaa, kõik on korras," sõnas Teresa teeseldult õnnelikul toonil.

"Oi, kui tore! Kas kõik tulevad?" päris Teresa vaimustunult oma heledal häälel kunagiste sõbrannade kohta Liisalt, kellest ta samuti polnud viimaste aastate jooksul mitte kui midagi kuulnud.

Sellepärast oligi Teresa niivõrd üllatunud ja õhinas, eriti peale seda, kui talle tulevasest kokkutulekust teatati. Koheselt meenusid talle nood väikesed 'peod', mida Liisa tavatses aastaid tagasi nende nooruspõlves korraldada. Teresa sonkis oma mälusoppidest välja hunniku unustatud mälestusi, mis olid aastatega kaduma läinud, nende hulgas Teresa esimene suudlus, esimene poiss-sõber, esimene pohmell... kui järele mõelda, siis oligi peaaegu kõik esimesed korrad alguse saanud just sealt, tavalistest kunstikooliklassi kokkutulekutest.

Teresa tundis oma mõtteid hajumas ning märkas, et ka Liisa muidu sorav jutt hakkab vaikselt vaibuma, ähvardades pikal rõhuval vaikusel nende telefonikõnesse tungida. Ta oli valmis juba mõne vabanduse välja mõtlema, et vältida igasugust piinlikku situatsiooni, kui juba suutis Liisa olukorra päästa, paludes Teresal Bertaga lähimal ajal ühendust võtta. See ei tuleks talle mingiks probleemiks, õieti ei peakski ta midagi muud tegema, kui ainult üle ühika koridori paar korda karjuma.

Liisa hakkas veel midagi lisama, kuid Teresa pani kõne juba kogemata kinni.

"Oi pagan, ma olen nii loll!" kirus ta ennast ning tõusis aegamisi püsti, silmitsedes oma kahte kuueaastast maas autodega mängimas. Niina ja Marta olid tema meelest väga omapärased tüdrukud, kumbki ei sallinud nukke ega mängukarusid silmaotsastki, polnud juba sündimisest saati sallinud, vastupidiselt oma kolmikutest väikevendadele, kes: tundusid väga huvitatud just roosadest asjadest.

Teresa naeratas emalikult oma tütardele, astudes seejärel neile lähemale, et kummalegi armastavalt pai teha.

Otsustades koheselt Bertaga asjad ära ajada, sammus ta välisukseni, enne veel kööginurgast läbi hüpates, et üks võileib nahka panna ning kolmikutele beebipuder soojenema jätta.  
  
  


-

Silmad ekraanile kleebitult, vaatles Berta teraselt oma teismelisepõlve lemmik_anime _kahekümnendat episoodi, kus peategelane _Midoriya_ parasjagu _Shinso_'ga kakles. Tugev nostalgia tunne tuli talle koheselt peale, mis keelas tal enne viienda hooaja lõppu arvuti eest lahkumist, isegi kui see oleks vetsupausiks.

Võitluse lõpp oli lähedal ning kuigi Berta on seda sama sarja juba neli korda varemgi vaadanud, ei suutnud ta mäletada, kes neist õieti võitma pidi. Pingeline hetk, _Midoryia_ oli peaaegu kaotamas, kui ta äkitselt pettemanöövri tegi ning-

"ALBERTA, KUS KURAT SA OLED?!" tormas näost punane Teresa lukustamata uksest sisse, tekitedes meelega võimalikult palju kära, pannes Berta hirmust peaaegu toolist välja kargama.

"HAIGE TAUN, ÄRA EHMATA!" torises Berta, päris vihaseste silmadega Teresat puurides.

"Vabandust, Bab," valetas Teresa oma parima armastusväärse näoga, "ma ei tahtnud."

"Jajah, muidugi." pomises teine talle sarkastiliselt vastu, pöörates näo veel korraks arvuti poole, et see välja lülitada. "Mis on?"

Teresa naeratas natukene häbelikult, kaalutledes, mislaadi reaktsiooni ta Bertalt saada võib. Berta polnud kunagi pidudel kuigi aktiivne olnud, pidades ringi hooramist ja joomist ülimaks rumaluseks, minnes nii kaugele, et viimastele pidudele jättis ta isegi minemata. Ka oli juhtumeid, kus mõni pudel kangemat kraami mõnel seletamatul moel aknast välja lendas... Muidugi aitab Teresa kartusele kaasa ka Berta tüüpiline otsekohesus, mis tihti polnud mitte põrmugi asjakohane. "Liisal on plaanis kokkutulek korraldada. Me oleme kutsutud."

Berta silmitses Teresat veidi arusaamatult: "Liisa kes?

Silmapingselt purskas Teresa naerma, ajades Berta veelgi rohkem segadusse, seega tehes viimast ka närviliseks: "Mida vittu, Teresa."

"Liisa Neeger, kes siis muu!" itsitas Teresa edasi, suutmata end talitseda. "Sa oled nii armas."

Otsekohe hiilis Berta põskedele roosa pigment, mida ta aga pilku alla suunates varjata üritas.

"Kys pls." lausus Berta vaikselt, tema varasemast hoiakust polnud enam jälgegi.

Teresa astus päikeseliselt naeratades lähemale ning kükitas maha, et Berta käed ettevaatlikult enda omadesse haarata. Seejärel vaatas ta lootusrikkalt teisele naisele otsa ning lausus sõbralikult:

"Kas me läheme siis Liisa peole?"

Berta ohkas sügavalt, suutmata teisele otsa vaadata. Ta tunnetas Teresa pehmete käte soojust, mis pani ta südame erakordselt kiiresti põksuma. Sama tunnet oli ta kogenud ka varem, kuid iga kord näib see erilise ja senitundmatuna, tekitades hunniku ähmaseid emotsioone, mida kunagi mõista ta pole suutnud. Nagu oleks kaks täiesti vastandlikku tunnet kokku segatud; korraga rõõmus, kurb, pahane ja veel paljudki muud, mis tekitavad iseenesest täiesti uue emotsiooni, millele aga Berta ei osanid kirjeldustki esitada.

Esimene kord sellise tunnetepöörise keskel olla, mida Berta meenutada suutis, oli kunstikooli esimese kursuse lõpus või teise alguses, kui nad klassiga salaja Lastekunstikooli Galerii keldrisse hiilisid. Seal oli kottpime, sest uks oli õpetajate pärast igaksjuhuks Iirise poolt suletud, mistõttu pidid kõik ohutuse mõttes üksteise lähedale hoidma. Tagasi mõeldes oleks Berta kasvõi ise oma telefoni taskulambi võinud sisse lülitada, kuid tollel ajal ei tulnud neil põnevust ja adrenaliini täis lastel see pähegi. Igatahes kõndisid nad mööda muldpõrandaga koridori, kui keegi otse Berta kõrval komistas ning vaistlikult Berta käsivarrest kinni haaras.

"Oi-oi, vabandust!" sosistas tüdruku hele hääl, mida Berta suutis tuvastada Teresa omaks.

"Ei ole midagi..." lausus ta arglikult, tundes oma näol põletavat tunnet, õnneks aga polnud pimeduse tõttu tema punastamist näha. Sellepeale Teresa ainult kihistas korraks ning küsis, kas ta võib edaspidi Bertast turvalisuse mõttes kinni hoida, millega viimane umbusklikult nõustus. Järgmised minutid vaevles Berta imeliku sooja tunde küüsis, mis pani ta pea pöörlema ning südame hoogsalt lööma. Paraku aga lasi Teresa ta käest paari minuti pärast lahti, kui õpetaja neid korrale kutsuma ilmus, mis tegi Berta imelikult kurvaks ning üksildaseks. Sellest ajast peale on Teresa olnud Berta 'nõrk koht'.

"Kui sa nii tahad...." vastas lõpuks Berta talle esitatud küsimusele, mille peale Teresa õnnest kiljatas ning teise oma sooja embusesse tõmbas.

"Tänan!" naeratas Teresa Bertat pigistades, kuid seejärel lasi aegamisi lahti, et end kergelt ebamugavast põlvitavast asendist püsti ajada. Teresa sirutas end ning heitis pilgu oma kellale, andes endale mini südamerabanduse, "Näeme hiljem, mul hakkab kohe tund!"

Ning sellega kadus Teresa uksest välja, jättes Berta oma pöörlevate emotsioonidega üksi.

Öö oli vaikselt algamas, kui Teresa oma viimastest tundidest tagasi jõudis. Tema imestuseks ei tervitanudki teda uksel väikeste laste karjumine ning kisendamine, vaid naljakalt ebatavaline vaikus. Enamasti kargasid Niina ja Marta talle kohe kaela, kuid seekord mitte. Uudishimulikult käis Teresa toas ringi ning kiikas ka tagatuppa, aga leidis eest ainult kolmikud magamast oma suures võrevoodis nagu ta nad paar tundi tagasi sinna jättis. Ei mingit märki Niinast ega Martast, pannes Teresa muretsema.

Ta tormas veel paar korda edasi-tagasi, kui lõpuks märkas köögilaual vihikulehte kirjaga.

_Kallis Teresa!_

_Ma vaatan kaksikuid täna ja homme, et sa saaksid puhata ning korralikult eksamiks valmistuda._

_Head ööd, _   
_Alberta_

Kirja all vaatas Teresale vastu üliarmas joonistus tema tütardest, kahtlemata Berta töö. Ta naeratas endale ning sammus, kiri näpuvahel, voodini, lastes siis oma kehal aeglaselt pehmele madratsile vajuda, kui äkitselt tundis selja all mingit imelikku kõva muhku. Teresa tõusis ning pistab käe teki alla ja tõmbas välja roosa lutipudeli. Ta ohkas väsinult ning heitis uuesti pikali, seekord juba koheselt unemaailma sukeldudes.


	3. Teine peatükk

  
Liisa istus juba paarikümnendat minutit täies vaikuses, ta kaaslaseks vaid seinu kaunistavad suured plakatid detailsetest mustrilistest joonistustest ja täis tätoveeritud inimestest. Neid oli kohe niivõrd palju, et tumelillat tapeeti illustratsioonide all oli ainult üksikutes kohtades märgata. Kogu see pilt oli niivõrd kirev, et isegi poolest tunnist imetlemisest jääks väheseks.

Iseenesest oli see ruum suhteliselt tilluke, sisustus kokahes kahest musta värvi nahkdiivanist ja väiksest ümarast kohvilauast, imekobmel oli toa nurka mahutatud veel ka lett, mille taga tavaolukorras seisis ka mõni klienditeenindaja. Praegu aga mitte, seetõttu pidi Liisa oma ooteaega sisustama tätokate näidisraamatu lappamisega. Õnneks oli neid laual terve kuhi, aitamaks natukenegi igavust peletada.

Tal endal oli vaid üks tätoveering, lihtne geomeetriline kass ta selja ülaosal. See oli Liisa kaheksateistkümnenda sünnipäeva kingitus viimase õelt, seega tähendas selline tühine loomake talle palju rohkem, kui mõni võiks arvata.

"Heh," muigas naine iseendale, uurides lähemalt väga maaliliselt paberile kantud sõnu ühel näidisel, "Sex In Chains..."

Seda sõnumit illustreeris väike mustvalge pilt paljastatud rindadega selili lamavast naisest, kelle käed olid ta peakohal mingi ketiga kinni ja silmade peale seotud tumedamat sorti riie.

Liisa kavatses sellest oma telefoniga pilti teha kui ühtäkki avanes leti kõrval olev uks ning ruumis kostus tasane kiljatus.

"Holy fuck, Liisa!" hüüatas Iiris kohkunult, silmitsedes diivanil istuvat kuju, kes talle vaid vastu naeratas.

"Hei," Liisa tervitas lapselikul toonil oma sõbrannat, ta hääles kumamas kerget kahjurõõmu.

"Nojah, ma sain just südari." ohkas Iiris, astudes sammukese kõrvale, et ta saaks vastu seina vajuda. "Mida sa siin teed? Kuidas kurat sa sisse said?"

Liisa muheles uuesti, uurides huviga Iirise reaktsioone. Viimase välimus oli täiesti tavapärane, võiks isegi öelda, et kodune; lühikesed neetidega püksid, võrksukad, mingi emobändiga tumedat tooni särk (vist My Chemical Romance) ja neetidega must nahktagi. Iirise meik oli üllatavalt tagasihoidlik tema kohta, ainult _eyeliner_, ripsmed, kulmud ja mustad (juba üsnagi värvi kaotamas) huuled.

"Mõtlesin, et tulen sulle tööle vastu. Muide, sa jätsid ukse lahti, hea, et ma mõni vägistaja pole."

"Selles ma küll kahtlen," lausus Iiris minuti pärast, olles ennast nüüd juba küllaltki kogunud. Ta lükkas end tasakesi seinast lahti ja astus aeglaselt Liisa poole, tema kõnd väljakutsuv ja erutav. Juba paari sammuga seisis ta Liisale ohtlikult lähedal, ta pilk erutatud ning hoiak ahvatlev. Iiris hammustas alateadlikult oma huult ning jälgis pingsalt, kuidas Liisa silmad üle ta keha jooksevad.

Ilma sõnagi lausumata ronis Iiris teisele naisele sülle, tema jalad kummalgi pool Liisa omi, nende kehad surutud üksteise vastu. Kõik oli vaikne, ainult Iirise kiireid hingetõmbeid, mida ta kõigest jõust varjata üritas, olid kuulda.

"_Fuck it_," pomises Liisa kiirelt ja krabas parema käega Iirise tumelilladest juustest, tõmmates viimast jõuga enda poole. Koheselt surus ta oma huuled teise omade vastu ning juba liiguvad need sünkroonis, Liisa vasak käsi haaramas Iirise tagaotsa, agressiivselt teda enda vastu surudes. Märkamatult lendas Iirise nahkjakk toa teise otsa.

Juba nihkusid Iirise puusad vastu Liisat, otsekui oleks iha tema enesekontrollist võitu saanud. Vajadus rohkem kokkupuudet ja friktsiooni saada võttis vaikselt, kuid kindlalt, üle Iirise mõtlemise. Juba vastu Liisa huuli hingeldades tundis ta äkitselt Liisa kätt talle pükstesse pugemas, mis Iirise täiesti jalust rabab. Ta lasi kuuldavale erootilise, kuid täiesti ehtsa naudingut täis oige, mille Liisa koheselt ära kasutas, surudes oma keele läbi Iirise huulte viimasele suhu.

Iiris ei osutanud mitte mingit vastupanu, ainult võpatades ja kiunudes, kui Liisa oma käega talle särgi alla puges. Ta vaid allus domineeriva naise eeldatud käsklustele, mida ta mõistis esimese kehakeelest.

Liisa muutus iga hetkega järjest rahutumaks, viimaks andes alla, kui ta ühe kiire liigutusega Iirise diivanile pikali lükkas ja tema kohale ronis, samas mitte kordagi nende suudlust murdes.

Liisa vasak käsi püsis endiselt Iirise alaseljal, sealhulgas tõmmates viimast ülespoole, et nende kehade kokkupuude oleks maksimaalne, samas kui ta parem käsi oli toetatud Iirise pea kõrvale diivanile, hoidmaks tasakaalu.

Mitte rahul oma positsiooniga, haakis Iiris oma jalad ümber Liisa puusade, tõstes oma alakeha maast lahti. Liisa surus oma puusasid lühikeste, aga kiirete ja tugevate lüketega vastu Iirist, kes peale iga lööki õhku ahmis, tundes kogu kehaga neid tuttavaid elektrilisi värinaid, mida ta ülekõige armastab.

Iiris tundis ühtäkki oma pluusi üles libisemas. Liisa, liiga õhinas, et korralikult Iiriselt särk seljast tõmmata, lükkas ta selle lihtsalt üles, paljastades Iirise rinnad. Lõpuks tõmbus Liisa eemale Iirise huultest, mis on üleni märjad ja paistes liigsest tähelepanust, lubades lõpuks naisele pausi hingamiseks.

Nüüd aga ründas Liisa Iirise rindu ning seda oma juba suu ja hammastega, keskendudes peamiselt kõige tundlikumatele osadele. Seni olid Iirise käed kompinud Liisa selga või tagumikku aga nüüd suundusid nad vaistlikult teise blondidesse juustesse, hoides ja tirides justkui oleks ta enese elu ohus.

Iiris oigas jälle uuesti ja uuesti, naudingust ei piisanud, tal oli vaja seda üha enam iga sekundiga. Kuidagiviisi suutis ta meelde tuletada, et ta oli oma töökohas ning siin ei oleks nad saanud oma tegevust abivahendite abil lõpuni viia. Juba tahtis ta seda Liisale teatada, kuid miski ütles, et viimane oli olukorraga ammu kursis.

Liisa imemine vaheldus hammustamisega, samamoodi nagu ta domineerimislaad vaheldus õrna ja hooliva ning agressiivse ja käsutava vahel. Suutmata end tagasi hoida, tõstis ta oma käe Iirise perfektselt rinnalt ja juhtus selle otse alla, avades osavalt püksinööpe nagu oleks ta seda harjutanud. Nüüd libises ta käsi vabalt edasi, sõrmed mängimas otsekui klaverit, mille iga klahv vallandas erineva vaevleva häälitsuse Iirise suust, luues kaunimaid palasid kui mistahes muu muusikaline instrument.

Liisa käe liikumine hakkas juba kindlat rütmi võtma, vahelduseks ainult mõne horisontaalse või diagonaalse suuna võttes. Kui nad poleks seal, kus nad parasjagu olid, ning situatsioon oleks hoopis teine, võtaks ta kindlasti aja maha ja naudiks Iirise piinlevat nägu kui viimane anub tähelepanu, mida Iirisele kokkuvõttes antakse piisavalt palju, et teda meeleolus hoida, kuid mitte tibakestki rohkem.

Nüüd aga oli olukord selline ja Liisal tuleb kohaneda. Ta tõmbus vaikselt eemale erutatud ja hingeldavast Iirisest, et teda sekund imetleda.

"Mida?" sai Iiris vaevu sõnad suust, kuid ta sõnum läks aga kahtlemata kaotsi, sest juba oli Liisa tagasi oma täies hoos. Ta tõmbas libedalt Iirise püksid ja sukad alla pahkluudeni, viitsimata neid täiesti ära võtta.

Liisa muigas, nähes kuidas Iiris, nagu alati, oli _full commando_, mis tegi tema töö ainult lihtsamaks. Ta asetas oma käed kummalegi Iirise jalalabadele ning libistas oma sõrmed mööda jalgu üles, peatudes reitel. Õrnalt surus ta Iirise jalad üksteisest lahku, andes endale küllaga vaba ruumi.

Ta oli valmis kohe tööle asuma kui tuba ühtäkki täitis tuttav muusika koos heliga, mis tekib, kui lauale asetatud telefon vibreerima hakkab. Iiris lasi kuuldavale sügava ohke ning tõmbab käeseljaga üle oma lauba, mida kattis õhuke higikiht.

Ta mõtles viivu, kaheldes, kas ta peaks vaatama, kes talle helistab, või lihtsalt nende pooleli oleva tegevusega jätkama. Liisa tõmbus istukile ning noogutas Iirisele, otsekui andes talle loa kõne vastu võtta.

Iiris pööritas silmi ning tõusis aeglaselt püsti, et püksid ja sukad üles tõmmata ning laualt oma telefon haarata.

"Jah?" küsis Iiris natuke ärritunult, "Kes räägib?"

Ta pahurus muutus minutitega kiiresti segaduseks, kui ta Liisale kulmi kortsutades otsa vaatas ja arusaamatult õlgu kehitab.

"Ma ei tea. No muidugi. Ei? Miks ma peaks?"

Iiris peatus korraks, jäädes pingsalt kuulama, mida see tundmatu isik talle teisel pool toru kõneleb. Liisa küll ei kuulnud, millest juttu oli, kuid ta sai väga hästi Iirise näoilmest aru, et kõik polnud normaalne. Äkitselt lõid Iirise silmad põlema.

"MIDA? Mis teil viga on? Teate, käige persse."

Iiris viskas torisedes telefoni diivanile ning vajub seejärel ka ise pehmele mustale nahale, mis kippus ta märja naha vastu ebameeldivalt kleepuma.

Liisa nihutas end Iirisele lähemale ja kallutas küsivalt pead nagu on koertel tavaks teha. Teine ohkas ja raputas omaette pahaselt pead. Minuti möödudes pomises ta omale midagi nina alla ning seejärel pööras end Liisa poole, tema pilk tõsine ning kahtlev.

"Kes kurat on Aurora?"


	4. Kolmas peatükk

"Ja sul pole aimugi, kes see oli?" uuris Liisa uuesti, püüdes suurema osa oma tähelepanust hoida aina segasemaks ja tihedamaks muutuval liiklusel, kui nad mööda tänavat edasi kihutasid Liisa tumerohelises Jeep'is, mis nii mõnegi vanal autoarmastaja pilke püüdis oma vana sõjaväe auto välimuse tõttu. Järelemõeldes oligi see Liisa eesmärk, kui ta läks paar aastat tagasi peaaegu pankrotti, et juba ammuses noorusepõlves ihaldatud masinat lõpuks omandada. Võibolla polnudki probleem niivõrd masina enda väärtuses, kuivõrd kütuse hinnas, bensiin oli väga loodustkahjustav ja pealekauba kallis ka, võrreldes üha populaarsemaks muutuvate vesinikmootoritega.

"Kuidas mina teadma peaks!? See pede ainult ähvardas ja solvas, kust mina pidin aru saama, mida ta tahab??" Iiris kaebas ärritunult, "Mida vittu inimestel viga on??"

"Tõenäoliselt mingi nali, ära vaeva end sellega," kehitas Liisa nõutult õlgu, ilma et ta Iirise poole vaatakski, võibolla, sest ka tema ise oli segaduses ja kõhklev oma teoorias, peamisel oma sõbranna tohutu rahutuse ja ärevuse tõttu, mis näis isegi natuke liiga ekstreemne, isegi kui tegu on Iirise ehk teada-tuntud paanikaosakonnaga. Jah, viimasele oli alati meeldinud hiirest elevanti teha, aga seekord tundus olukord talle teistsugusena, kuigi ratsionaalselt mõeldes oli Liisa järelduseks ikkagi mingit sorti tüngakõne. "Äkki oli vale number?"

"Ta teadis mu fuckin' täisnime," sähvas Iiris, ta hääl palju kõrgem kui tavaliselt, millegi pärast kippus ta just pahaseks saades palju heledamal toonil rääkima. Öeldu ajas Liisa näo kahvatatuks, kuid seda ainult sekundiks, sest siis jõudis ta kaine mõistus kohale, surudes alla kõiksugu fantaasiarikkad ideed identiteedivargustest, väljapressimisest ja muudest seesugu jaburustest. 

"Sul on palju sõpru ja tuttavaid, kas mitte see Märta polnud väike naljamees?"

"Me ei ole enam kaheteistaastased, kellelgi poleks selleks sitaks aega. See oli suht madal hääl, mehe hääl. Mis sa arvad, kui tõenäoline on, et mõni neljakümnene pervo otsustas sellega lihtsalt mu tähelepanu saada?" Iiris jäi vait ning sihtis oma vaate aknast välja, mõtiskledes nii oma kui Liisa oletuste üle, mis kumbki ei kõlanudki niivõrd ulmeliselt, sest tõsi ta oli, et Iiris mingil määral populaarne oli, arvestades ta ekstravertsust ja sõbralikkust seltskondades ning oskust inimestega suhelda ja naljatada, ka praegu korraldas ta ette ja taha plaane, nii et kalender otsast otsani sisustatud sai. Samamoodi suutis temasugune kahekümne nelja aastane noor täiskasvanu ligi ajada igat sorti muid elukaid, sealhulgas omajagu vanainimestest perverte ja niisama peast lihtsaid, jällegi vanemast east.

"Tõenäoliselt," Liisa käte vahel kaldus rool mitukümmend kraadi paremale, "Muidu, kuidas sul selle tüübiga on?Mis iganes ta nimi oligi,"

"Rainis? Ta on sitapea, kas ta nagu reaalselt arvab, et ma kavatsen talle iga jumala õhtu personaalse video saata? Vabandust, aga mul on ka elu. Nagu ma saaks aru, kui ta oleks vähegi kena, võibolla selline kõhnem ja kergete lihastega, aga kus sa sellega. Rääkimata veel ta noksist, see on üks rõvedamaid peeniseid, mida ma oma eluajal olen pidanud katsuma, thank god, et ma tema sellele nädalasele Kreeka 'unistuste' kruiisile ära ütlesin. Oh boy, fucking seitse ööd ja päeva selle tuhvlialusega," jutustas Iiris, "Kas ma peaks temalt rohkem raha küsima? Kolmsada kuus tundub kuidagi vähe, kuule, toimetulekutoetust saaks ma kah rohkem,"

"Mis ajast toimetulekutoetus üle kolmesaja on?" 

"Ümardatult kolmsada,"

"Ahsoo," Liisa ütles, "no vähemalt saad sa midagigi," 

"Jah, sest mina ei rendi mingi hiigelsumma eest keldrikorruse ruume keset fucking Tartu kesklinna, et seal stripiklubi pidada nagu mõni loll!" teatas Iiris sellepeale. 

"Vabandage, ma pole mitu kuud juba pankroti äärel olnud,"

"Ja-jahm, seda sa endale räägid,"

Iiris vajus jälle mõttesse, lasi oma silmadelgi paariks hetkeks sulguda, kui äkki mingil hetkel aga jäi kõik kuidagi liiga tasaseks, sundides teda oma välja väiksest mullist, ümbruskonda uurima.

"Kus kurat me olema peaksime?" oma üllatuseks leidis Iiris end keset viilkatustega naljakalt madalate puitmajade rajooni, kus iga hoone kõikidel korteritel on üüratud klaasaknad ja identsed praktilise kasutuseta voolujoonelised rõdud, mida ehtisid kas siis erinevat sorti rohelised ripp- ja ronitaimed või koledad päevitustoolid. Talle torkas kohe mõttesse, et see oli koht modernset keskkonda otsivatele jõukatele snoobidele, rass, kes juba sajandi algusaastatel tekkks, kel oli ikka kõige uuem nutividin näpus ja seljas viimane moeröögatus lähimast fast-fashion poest.

Ka meie sõbrannad olid peatunud ühe taolise kolmekorruselise maja ees, mis erines teistest ainult selle poolest, et ta kehvas seisus on, pesemata puitaknad plastikakende asemel, kulunud ja roostetav plekk-katus, ja et tal puudusid kandilised rõdud, tõenäoliselt tegi sellest kõige odavama tüki kinnisvara sel tänaval. 

"Supilinn, Meloni tänav," naeratas Liisa ja astus autost märtsikuu õhu kätte, mis oli märgatavalt soojem eelnevatest aastatest, kui Iirise katmata jalad külmetama hakkasid. Tänavu aga polnud lühikeste pükste kandmise juures tal ühtki probleemi.

"Ma sain aru jah, aga miks me siin oleme?" Iiris lükkas autoukse pauguga kinni ja järgnes Liisale, kes juba trepikoja ukseni oli jõudnud.

"Sa ei mäleta?" päris Liisa üllatunult, millele Iiris vastas pearaputusega, "Minni elab siin, ta kutsus meid,"

"Aaa, õigus, ma isegi vist mäletan midagi," kogeles iiris samal ajal, kui Liisa eesukse lahti lükkas, nähtavasti ei jäänud majaomanikul üle piisavalt palju seda kenakest valuutat, et korralik lukk muretseda. Kindlal sammul astusid mõlemad sisse ja suundusid kohe treppidest üles, katusekorrusele, kus pidi üksainus korter olema, nähtavasti ka see õige, kus nende sõbranna pesitses. 

Koridor ja trepid näisid naiste arvates suhteliselt korras olevat, võibolla kui et natuke ajahambast puretud. Seinte vahel ei kostunud ühtainsatki heli peale Liisa ja Iirise vaiksete sammude, kui esimese pehmed tossutallad või teise kontsaplekid külma puitpõranda kohtuvad, lastes lendu variatsiooni klõpsatusi ja plõksatusi ning aegajalt ka kriiksudes. 

"Me oleme nii palju muutunud, kas me üldse enam sedasi klapime, nagu vanadel headel aegadel..." ohkas Iiris, ta hääl tahtmatult sosinaks moondudes, sest kuigi hakkas ta suu tavaliselt iseenesest loba välja ajama, et korraga tasaseks jäänud seltskonna vaimu kergitada ja mitte lasta häirival vaikusel maad võtta, tundis ta aga ebamugavust murda selle ajas seisma jäänud elukeskkonna igavest vagasust. "Ma imestan, et ta nõustus meiega kohtuma, peale... seda," 

Liisa ei vastanud, vaid keskendus oma jalge ette jäävale pinnale, otsekui mõne varisemisohus logudikku meenutav trepp ei näinud just kõige turvalisem, või siis oli asi ta lendlevas fantaasias, mis pidevalt meeletul kiirusel kõiksugu ebaratsionaalseid stsenaariume välja küttis. 

Lõpuks peatusid nad kolmanda, õigemini siis katusekorrusel viimase korteri ukse ees, tupik, kust tee ainult tagasi viis. 

"Mis nüüd?" 

Liisa tõstatas korraks oma nimetissõrme, paludes Iirisel hetke oodata, kuni ta oma elektroonkellast miskit otsis. Iiris isegi natuke üllatus, kui ta ei kuulnud seda küüneklõbinat, mis temal endal tavaliselt klaasist ekraanil ja sõrmeküüne kokkupuutel tekkis. Põhjuseks avastas ta aga olevat selle, et Liisa oma küüned suhteliselt lühikeseks oli viilinud, kuid kui arvesse võtta tema mitte-nii-hetero seksuaalorientatsioon, siis seletas see nii mõndagi. Igatahes pidi Iiris neid pastellseks lillaks lakitud küüsi isegi lühematena kenadeks, muidugi oli tema pikad ja mustad paremad aga ega komplimente jagus ka teistele.

"Viimati ütles ta, et uks pidavat lahti olema, et me astuksime ise sisse," lausus Liisa õlgu kehitades ning vaatab Iirisele ükskõikselt otsa. 

"Millal viimati?"

"Ahem... kaks päeva tagasi?" muigas Liisa, "Ehh, mis seal ikka."

Liisa haaras korraga ukselingist, vajutas selle alla ja lükkas ukse vaevata lahti. Kohe aga tungis mõlemate ninasõõrmeisse mingisugune ebatavaline mõru lõhn. Algul ei teinud kumbki sellest välja, küllap oli Minnil mingit sorti keemiaprojekt pooleli või siis oligi sel vanal majal niisugune kummaline hõng. Iiris oli küllaltki segaduses, võibolla valitses temas ebamugavustunne seoses kellegi majja sõna otseses mõttes sissetungimisega, olgugi, et kogu üritus Liisa poolt Minniga organiseeritud oli. Tehniliselt võis probleem peituda ka neis pikkades aastates, mille jooksul ta oma kunagist väga lähedast ja armsat klassikaaslast ning sõbrannat kordagi näinud polnud, ehkki ta selles ka ise suhteliselt süüdi oli. 

Naiste ees laius hämar ja küllaltki kitsas koridor Minni korterisse, suhteliselt madal lagi ja valgeks krohvitud seinad, Liisa märkas neile riputatud kaht lõuendit. Ta astus ettevaatlikult üle läve, kuulatas ümbritsevat surmvaikust ja hüüatas: "Minni! Liisa ja Iiris siin, kas me astume edasi?" 

Paar sekundit kestis vaikus, keegi ei vastanud. 

"Äkki teda pole kodus?"

Liisa pööras end Iirise poole: "Miks ta kohtumise kella siis nii sättis, kui teda koduski pole? Ma ei-"

Jutu lõikas katki prantsatus, küllaltki tasane aga piisavalt vali, et naiste pead korteri poole pöörata. 

Nendest umbkaudu kaheksa meetri kaugusel seisis kuju, noorem meesterahvas, kelle rahulik ja stoiline pilk süstis Liisasse imelikult tuttava tunde, nagu Deja Vu. 

Mees tardus paigale, seda aga vaid paariks sekundiks, enne kui ta nähtavasti tasakaalu kaotama hakkas ja toetust otsides vastu seina nõiatus. 

"Jaan?"

Iirise näos väljendus segadus ja ka kerge paanika, kuid ühtäkki kogu kohmetus oli justkui pühitud ta näost, asendudes üsnagi meeldiva üllatuse ja mingit sorti rahuloluga. 

"Jaan?!" 

-

'I will survive, live and thrive  
Win this deadly game'

Muusika lahvas nagu tormine ookean Minni kõrvadesse, sõnade sügavamõtteline ja emotsionaalne tähendus oli tugev, kuigi ta väljendas seda vaid nõrga naeratusena, mõeldud ainult talle endale. Olles juba mitmendat korda seda lugu viimasel tunnil kuulnud, lülitas Minni aju end selle koha pealt välja, lastes sel tasapisi taustamüraks vajuda. Pliiats Minni peenikeste kuid täpsete sõrmede vahel libisea õrnalt üle paberi, kujundades pilti kimbatuses mehest, kelle pool keha oli kaetud musta kleepuva ollusega. 

'Love crime'

Tahtmatult matkisid Minni huuled kuuldud lüürikat, mis nagunii talle vähemalt päevaks pähe kõlama jäävad. 

Minni tõmbas oma rätsepistes jalgu, millele ta paberiplokk toetatud oli, veel enda poole, kohendamaks oma asendit. Ühtäkki puudutasid kellegi karedad sõrmed õrnalt ta paljast õlga ning kuigi see kergelt Minnit ehmatas, ei väljendunud see ta kehakeeles. 

Peale kõrvaklappide eemaldamist märkas ta toas, peale Jaani, veel kahte isikut, üks riietatud kui prostituut oma võrksukkade ja liiga lühikeste pükstega ning teine... ega ta parem pole, kõrge miniseeliku ja valge mitte-nii-läbipaistmatu särgiga. Sellest hoolimata kerkis ta näole ehtne naeratus, kiiruga lükkas Minni oma joonistuse ja teki jalgadelt ning tõusis voodilt, et nii Iiris kui Liisa oma embusesse haarata. 

"Hei!" lausus Minni rõõmsalt, peaaegu sosistades. 

"Eeh- hei," Liisa ja Iiris vastasid kooris, ehhki natuke kohkunult, miski nende mõlema kehakeeles näitas, et nad nii intiimset tervitust ei oodanud.

Peale pikka minutit laskis pikkade pruunide lokkidega preili neist lõpuks lahti ja võttis uuesti madratsil istet. Liisa ja Iiris järgnesid talle. 

"Pole nii ammu näinud, ei teagi kust alustada," ohkas Minni, kuid ta mure lahenes enne kui ta sellele pikemalt mõelda jõudis, sest juba oli Iirisel jutt lahti.

"Alustaks õige sellest; Jaan!?" 

"Veidi laisem kui teie teda mäletate, ma kardan," Minni ilme ei muutunud, ainult ta suunurk tõusis veidi. Ta kiikas ukse poole, kuhu mainitu oli nähtavasti minut tagasi kadunud, "aga oma kümme tuhat sammu teeb ikka ära."

"Oh, selles me ei kahtle. Veidi üllatav, et te lõpuks ikkagi kokku läksite. Peale mitmeid aastaid oma tunnete eitamist, ma mõtlen," Liisa naeratas, ta pilk ekslemas hubase katusekorteri seintel, "Ma olen uhke."

"Peale seda tundide pikkust eye-fuck'imist on ime, et te juba tol ajal suhtes polnud," lisas Iiris, "Kõik see third-wheel'imine, vana halb..." 

"Oi, kui see vaid nii oleks," Minni naeratuses säras midagi salakavalat, reetes oma pilguga kogu loo, "Aga kahjuks ei."

"Kas te-" Iiris alustas.

"Ikka veel-" Liisa lõpetas.

Pruun lokilammas pistis vaimustunult naerma ning seda kohe paariks pikaks minutiks, mille peale Jaan uuesti tuppa astus. 'Tõenäoliselt arvas too hääle järgi, et ta ausalt-mitte-tüdruksõber on suremas', mõtles Liisa endamisi.

Jaan heitis Iirisele küsiva pilgu ja lausus: "Armas Minni, mis sulle küll nii nalja teeb?" 

"Oh, nad on ikka veel veendunud, et me oleme suhtes,"

Selles aga polnudki niiväga raske veendunud olla, sest kui Jaan end Minni kõrvale istuma sättis, vajus neiu kui paugupealt talle pooleldi sülle pikali. Ka noormehe käsi hakkas justkui vaistlikult ta juukseid siluma ning kõrva taha lükkama, täpselt nii nagu sadades romantilistes filmides, vaid silmside ja passionate suudlus olid puudu. Kuigi paarike oli silmnähtavalt aastatega muutunud; Jaani juuksed olid kõvasti väljakasvanud (tohutu muutus ta aastatetagusest kiilaspeast) ja näojooned mehistunud, Minni nägu pikemaks veninud ja keha veelgi peenemaks läinud (kuidas see aga võimalik, pole kellelgi aimugi), olid Jaani silmad ikka stoiliselt rahulikud ja Minni küüned ületamas perfektsust. See tõmbas Liisa aastakümne ajas tagasi, mõnele peole, kuhu keegi kogemata mõlemad tuvikesed kutsunud oli. 

Iirisel hakkas isegi paha sellest haiglaselt armsast vaatepildist, ning see poleks üldse temalik, kui ta oma arvamust kõigile ruumis viibijatele pikalt ja laialt teatavaks ei oleks teinud. Seda ta oligi äärepealt tegemas, kuid silmas voodikapil midagi.

"See on ju kanep?" lausus ta pooleldi pärivalt, pooleldi väitvalt. Nagu perfektselt vajus kõik paika, vänge lõhn, mis kohe sisenemisel näkku pahvatas, Jaani tuikumine ja paarikese punakad silmad, viimast pani ta tähele alles nüüd. 

"Tahad proovida?" pakkus Minni, mille peale Iiris pead raputas.

"Ei, üsna rõve on ja ajab südame pahaks. See Vool kunagi andis, ma peaaegu köhisin oma niigi katkised kopsud välja, silmad jooksid ka vett. No mida vittu, idikas isegi ei märganud,"

"Oled sa kindel, et ta sulle teed suitsetada ei andnud?" naeris Liisa.

"Oeh. Aga oodake vaid, kui Anett sellest kuuleb! Fit Life Jaan ja meelemürgid? Seda reaktsiooni tahaks küll näha."

"Anett?" imestas Minni, "Kuidas te tema veel kätte saite?"


	5. Neljas peatükk

Naljakas, kuivõrd kiiresti võib ununeda igasugune koduigatsus, kui pea ja käed kogu aeg töös hoida, jätmata endale aega tagasi istumiseks ja korralikult mõtisklemiseks. Muidugi on tõenäoline, et see polnudki nii märkamatu, vaid alateadvuslik otsus, et viimane suudaks maksimaalselt oma töösse panustada, mitte jääda pidama oma minevikumälestusse.

Nüüd aga imetledes Eestis laiuvaid metsi ja sinetavaid järvi, puudutas Anetti veider nostalgia ja ka just see sama igatsus.

Jah, eks Hispaania eksootiline taimestik ja hingematvad mäestikud olid omamoodi toredad. Pealekauba olid need talle väiksest peale seostunud tema isaga, sümboolselt tähendades rikkust ja võimu.

Veidral ja natukene ka üllataval kombel ei suutnud ta jääda nüüd enam ükskõikseks, kui ta peatselt esimest korda nelja aasta jooksul oma jalga taas kodumaale pidi asetama. Sentimentaalsus polnud sel juhul ikkagi temast lõplikult kadunud, nagu näha.

Või siis jõi ta liiga palju viskit, mis talle nüüd pähe oli hakanud. Üks kahest.

Punane turvavööle viitav tuluke lõi põlema, viidates, et kohe-kohe oli lennuk maandumas Tartu lennujaama. Üks suur jändamine oli see olnud, eralennuki maandumisloa saamine. Tõenäoliselt oleks Anett ehk pikalt saadetud, mida peaaegu tehtigi, kui ta poleks toda isuäratavat rohelist patakat õige inimese nina ees viibutanud. Ühest küljest oli see Anetile väga solvav, aga samas oli ta liigagi harjunud jobude kantseldamisega, et miski teda väga enam ei üllatanud.

Ta kallutas kristallklaasi oma huultele ja neelas viimase tilga vana head 1919. aasta Springbank'i, kui lennuk viimaks maanduda otsustas. Mingi lapselik ärevus valdas äkitselt Anetti, ta peaaegu et isegi pillas klaasi käest. _Jah, ma olen kindlasti liiga palju joonud_, mõtles Anett, lükates laual seisva pudeli igaks juhuks oma käeulatusest välja ja kogus end, sest ta tundis, kuidas ikka veel edasi sööstva lennumasina rattad juba vastu asfaltrada põrkuvad. Aegamisi kiirus vähenes, kuni nad lõpuks pidama jäid.

Koheselt hakkasid kaks noorevõitu stjuardessi edasi-tagasi siblima: Aneti tekitatud pikka rivi klaase ära koristama ja nii edasi, sundides Anetti ennast püsti ajama ja oma isamaale tere ütlema.

"Tõsta mu tänane koosolek homme kella kahe peale. Ütle neile, et ma ei tunne end väga hästi," sõnas Anett soravas hispaania keeles lennukist välja jahedasse Eesti kliimasse astudes.

Koguka kehaehitusega Latino päritolu mees ta kõrval kohemaid noogutas ning kadus käsi kõrva juurde tõstetult kuhugi lennuki taha. Anett ohkas endamisi ja kõndis üle väljaku parkla poole. Kõik oli samasugune nagu ta seda mäletas; kõhedalt tühi ja vaikne lennujaama kohta, samas aga paistis ümberringi tuttavat rohelust. Eks Eesti oli väike ja suhteliselt mõttetu (no offense), mis asja oli kellelelgi siia, enamgi veel Tartusse.

Lennujaama ette oli pargitud suur must maastur (tüüpiline tumedate klaaside ja kindlapeale vale registreerimismärgiga), kuhu Anett viivitama sisse astus ja juhile edasised instruktsioonid andis. Mustade päikeseprillidega päikesest põletada saanud juht jällegi ainult noogutas ning sulges juhi ja tagaistujate vahelise luugi.

Aneti kullakarva ja rohkete teemanditega Louis Vuitton näitas, et kell on juba kümme peale viit pärastlõunal. See tähendas, et Anetil oleks olnud ligikaudu viisteist minutit, et end sättida kokkusaamisele ühe Eestis tegutseva gopnike kuritegeliku organisatsiooni juhtudega. See sama, mille ta paari minuti eest edasi homse peale lükkas.

Oleks olnud keegi teine Aneti asemel, tuleks neil tõenäoliselt oma tembu tagajärgedega väga varsti tegelema hakata, sest neid venelasi oli suhteliselt lihtne solvata. Iseenesest kujutasid need ette leebemal juhul natuke raha-ja varakaotust ning paari sinikat või sõrme-eemaldust. Mõnikord võis aga ette tulla lähedaste kadumist ja/või vabatahtlik-sunniviisilist tööd mõnel mitte-nii-toredal ametikohal.

Eks lõppudelõpuks oli tegu väga mõjuvõimsate isikutega, kuid kaardipakis oleks nad heal juhul soldatid. Neil poleks ässa (loe: Aneti) vastu võimalustki.

Anett oli just oma huultele huulepulga näol veripunast kuma lisamas, kui salongi luuk uuesti avanes. Viimase meelehärmiks nägi ta koheselt juhi kõrvalistmele sättinud sekretäri, kes ruttamata oma suu avas,

"N-nõupidamise edasilükkamine ebaõnnestus. Paluti edastada, et Teie kohalolek on nõutud kohe praegu, vastasel juhul ei saa nad garanteerida Teie seisukoha esindamist ja...-ja otsustusvõimalust järgnevatel kokkusaamistel,"

"Kas see oli ähvardus?" Aneti kulm tõusis, "Sa võid härra Mikhailovile teatada, et sellisel juhul ei saa mina garanteerida laadungi intsidendi-vaba saabumist Buenos-Airesest. Me kõik teame, kui kerged on skandaalid juhtuma, eriti kui mängus on nii suured summad."

Anett peaaegu et muigas.

Selle peale ta sekretär, stereotüüpiliselt ebakompetentne väikest kasvu noorem naisterahvas noogutas, küsides, kas _Doña_ sooviks veel midagi lisada.

"Ütle, et Teso La Monja, vähemalt saja aasta vanune, sobib kõige paremini Põhja-Aafrika pärase lambapraega. Magustoiduks soovin ma MDMA impordi kahekordistamist Venemaal ja neile kuuluvate oopiumimaguni kasvanduste vähendamist Afganistaanis kuni 5%. Kui tingimuste osas on küsimusi, kontakteeruda otse minuga, mitte läbi töötajate," Anett peatus ja mõtles hetke, "Ja palun tõsta nõupidamine edasi 18:00 peale homme, mul on tegemist."

Anett pööritas endamisi silmi, kui ta oma ametnikest jälle vaheseinaga eraldatud oli.

Mikhailov, Ivankov, Petrov... kõik väga mõjukad mehed aga mitte piisavalt. Õigupoolest olid ja jäävadki nad Aneti jaoks vaid vahenditeks, nii öelda tööriistadeks, mille abil oma visioone reaalsuseks teha ning ega nad ei saa selle vastu midagi ette võtta. Just niimoodi olid tal Vene maffiabossid ümber sõrme keeratud, kobisesid nad kui palju tahes, ega see Anetti ei kottinud.

Peale kahtekümment minutit vaikset sõitu peatuti lõpuks massiivse puitaia ees, üle mille paistsid ainult üksikud kõrgemad Eesti ökosüsteemidele omased puud ja mingit sorti ehitiste katused. Kuigi tara näis olevat kõik ühes tükis, avanes sellest väravana üks osa, kui Anett õigel vidinal oma silma skanneerida lasi, seda muidugi autost seest.

Maastur sisenes territooriumile, mis oli täis nii lummavat loodust (Babüloni rippaiad oleks kadedad) kui luksuslikke inimtekkelisi nähtusi. Üheks neist oli äärmiselt voolujooneline peahoone, peamiselt klaasist ja tumedast puidust, katusel paistsid päikesepaneelid. Ka paistis maja lõunapoolsel küljel olevat rõdu.

Auto seisatas korraks maja ees, lastes Anettil väljuda.

"Täpselt kell 14:00 homme, olgu mu Tesla sõiduvalmis," teatas Anett oma autojuhile ja sekretärile, seejärel neile selg pöörates ja esiukseni sammudes.

Turvameetmed olid ka loomulikult ajakohased, silma vikerkesta mustri ja hääle skanneerimine, sissetungija puhul oli Aneti personaalne valve kohal vähem kui kolme minutiga, kuigi enamik ajast oli majas nagunii mõni koristaja või aednik.

Anett astus tuppa ja lasi välja kergendust täis ohke, seljataga kolm tundi alkoholi täis lennusõitu. Võrreldes tavalennukitega oli lennupikkus muidugi väike aga see ei tähendanud, et Anett viriseda ei võiks. Too lühike ajavahemik, mil tal veel etanooli tekitatud soe tunne oli, oli nüüdseks juba möödas, mis tähendas, et Anett vajas uuesti klaasi midagi kangemat. Õnneks vaatas vastuvõtutoa kapist talle vastu väga isuäratav pudel tekiilat, näiliselt isegi avamata.

Nüüd jäi üle vaid kuum vann ning vähemalt seitse episoodi Suburrat rahus ja vaikuses.

-

Seda ta ka tegi, kokku lamas Anett viis ja pool tundi neljale inimesele mõeldud mullivannis (vesi muidugi vahetus automaatselt, et temperatuur ikka mõnusa 38°C juures püsiks), laisalt telesarja jälgides ning purjuspeaga uppumist vältides.

Kell oligi juba kaksteist saamas, kui ta piisavalt ligunenud oli ning arvuti lõpuks sulges ja aeglaselt end veest välja tõmbas.

Kõndides rätikuteni möödus Anett vannitoa täispikkuses peeglist ning heitis tahes-tahtmata sinna pilgu. Naise katmata keha, mida mööda sadu läikivaid veepiisku alla veeres.

Need paar aastat kaitseväes pluss järjekindel omavoliline trenn andsid näha, Aneti täiuslik vorm ajas nii mõnelgi inimesel põlved nõrgaks. Ta polnud otseselt pikk, millesti oli tal endal veidi kahju, sest kõrgus oleks olnud järgmine kasulik manipulatsioonivahend kellegi heidutamisel. Ausalt öeldes tegid Aneti ranged näojooned selle aga tasa, mis vast andsidki talle ähvardavalt külmaverelise ilme.

Peale kõige ilmselge, nagu ennemainitud lihased ja kurvid ning naissoole omased pilgupüüdjad, paistsid silma kaks valget ümarat laiku. Need ehtisid Aneti muidu siledat nahka vasakul kehapoolel, ribidest paar sentimeetrit allpool.

Anett katsus õrnalt oma kaela.

_Jaht. Päikeseloojang. Levante el vaso a mis labios._

Ta sõrmed mänglesid ettevaatlikult mööda kahvatut nahka, peatudes rangluudel.

_Õrn tuuleiil sasimas ta juukseid, kellegi käsi ta ümber. Ver el calor desaparecer._

Aneti käsi liikus veelgi alla poole, veripunased küüned tahtmatult nahka üha rohkem survestades.

_Huuled tema omadel. Silenciarme con tu beso._

Anett võpatas kui ta sõrmed neid arme riivasid.

_Pauk, tohutu valu, punane. Paraíso era sólo por un día._

Ta pööras kiiresti pilgu kõrvale, lastes käel lõdvalt küljele vajuda.

_Mitte praegu._

Anett haaras rätikust ja tõmbas selle sünteetilise pehmuse endale ümber; ebaratsionaalne lootus, et see tükike riiet teda ta enda mineviku varjude eest kaitseb. 

Ega nendest tegelikult põgenemist polnud, seda Anett teadis. Välja arvatud läbi mingite veidrate mälu kustutavate hüpnooside ja psühhooside abil, mida Top Shop ja muud äärmiselt usaldusväärsed ettevõtted kogu aeg reklaamisid. Aga nagu iga terapist, psühholoog ja psühhiaater on kunagi öelnud, oma probleemidele tuleb otsa vaadata, nende eksistentsi tunnistada ja võimalusel eemaldamist alustama hakata. Sellisel juhul aga kukkus Anett läbi juba esimesel sammul.

Mitte sellepärast, et ta oma mälestustega toime ei tuleks. Anett polnud enam ammu mõni viieteistaastane ärahellitatud plika, kes kriitikaga kokkupuutel ema panniga viskaks, või seitsmeteistaastane eksinud nooruk, kes oma isa surnukeha kohal tunde liikumatuna nuttis. Aeg ja asjaolud oli temast kasvatanud äärmiselt tugeva naise, nii vaimselt kui füüsiliselt. Pigem oli asi selles, et kõik need käsitlemata, maha surutud mõtted ja nendest tulenevad emotsioonid olid Anettile justkui sõltuvust tekitavad. Kogu aeg alateadvusest pinnale laskuv väikene kogus viha ja muud taolist aitas Anetti hoida sihikindla ja andestamatuna, otsekui andes ta julmadele otsustele põhjenduse, vabanduse, motiivi.

Võibolla sellepärast keelduski ta aktsepteerimast ja tervislikul määral unustamast mõnda tugevamat raevukollet, nagu ta isa mõrva ja selle süüdlasi, kõiki nii-nimetatud peresõpru ja eelkõige teda. Ilma nendeta poleks Anett lihtsalt oma elu ja äsjaloodud impeeriumi valitsemisega hakkama saanud.

Või nii ta vähemalt arvas.

Anett libistas puusadele pitsiga elastaanist aluspesu, sundides igasugused häirivad mineviku varjud tagasi luku taha. Vähemalt niikauaks, kuni miski need mõnel väga nostalgilisel hetkel jälle silme ette toob. Ta oli just rinnahoidjad kinni saanud, kui kuskilt majast kolin kostus, ehmatades Anetti.

"Latte!" Hõikas Anett koridori, jättes vannitoa ukse praokile.

Kuigi Latte oli juba vana väärikas kass, jätkus temas ikka veel kassipojalikku mänguhimu ehk kippus ta arvama, et kõik kappide ja laudade peale asetatud esemed on just talle meelelahutuseks mõeldud.

"Kullake, tule siia," lausus Anett sõbralikumalt ukse suunas.

Hoolimata Latte väikestest vingerpussidest, armastas Anett teda kordades rohkem, kui ta kunagi ühtegi inimsoost olendit oma elus oli armastanud. Loomadega oli lihtne; pakud neile kodu, toitu ja hoolt ning nende vastuarmastus on garanteeritud ning tingimusteta, ükski kass või koer ei reedaks sind ealeski nii, nagu on tavaks inimestel. Eks nad ole selles mõttes meist kordades üle, loomad suudavad armastada siiralt, ilma omakasupüüdlike tagamõteteta.

Anetil oli ikka ja jälle olnud tavaks mõnel vaiksel õhtul oma Hispaania häärberi rõdult mägede taha loojuvat päikest imetleda, käes klaas punast veini, süles piimakohvipruun nurruv karvakera. Küll need olid hetked, mida nautida. Algselt polnud Lattele üldsegi meeldinud sedamoodi paigal lamada, siis kui ta veel avantüristlik noor kass oli, eriti hull oli asi kohe pärast kolimist.

Nagu Anettil, oli ka Latte sünnimaaks ja kodukohaks ikkagi Eesti, kontrast keskkonna mõttes nendes kahes piirkonnas oli ju ilmselge. Õnneks harjusid mõlemad siiski muutustega ära, kumb kiiremini, kummal läks selleks aastaid.

Tagasipöördumine polnud sugugi lihtsam. Anetti võitlus tema endi deemonitega oli uuesti tärkamas, Latte aga-

Latte?

Oot-

Lattet polnud ju autos.

Ega lennukis.

Latte jäi kassihoidjaga Hispaaniasse igavest suve ja päikeseloojanguid nautima.

Aga kes...?

Anett tardus liikumatult paigale, laiendades oma keskendunud kuulmisulatust nii kaugele, kui ta sureliku keha võimed lubasid.

Ta kuulatas, otsides õhust pisematki helivõnget. Hiirvaikus. Vannitoa rõduaknast immitses täielikku südaöist kottpimedust, ei mingit elumärki silmapiiril. Või vähemalt nii oleks pidanud olema.

Peaaegu oleks ta selle kahe silma vahele jätnud, kuid kauguses, teisel pool puitaeda, paistsid kaks kollaselt hõõguvat tulukest, eristades langevaid imepeeni vihmapiisku ümberkaudsest pimedusest. Justkui kaks leekivat silma, mida tavaliselt mõnelt kiskjalt võis avastada, külmad ja verejanulised.

Vaevu sai Anett oma pilgu tagasi uksele pöörata, kui silmanurgast silmas ta tumedat sähvatust ja-

Kõik käis nii kähku, Anetti kogu keha oli vaistlikult juba liikumises, seda isegi enne, kui ta teadvus toimuvat registreerida jõudis-

napilt suutis ta kallaletungija endast eemale juhtida ning ta täie hooga vastu kraanikaussi saata, nii et kolises.

Viimane polnud tõenäoliselt Anettilt mingit vastupanuvõimet või kavatsust oodanud, muidu poleks Anettil see manööver korda läinud. Õnneks sai Anett tänu sellele tolle hädavajaliku mõtlemishetke, samal ajal kui ta kutsumata külaline end tollest tabamusest kogus. Mees ei näinud olevat ülemäära tugev ega relvastatud, ta oli suhteliselt keskmist kasvu ja üleni mustas.

Kes...?

Kas keegi saatis talle järele relvastama mehe-?

_Relv._

Seda oleks tarvis.

Aneti ja ta armastatud püstoli vahel paiknes aga tervelt liiga pikk koridor ning muidugi ka trepp. Alles nüüd hakkas Anett mõistma, kui suur disainiviga see oli. Ta oli juba valmis jooksma, kuid just sel hetkel ajas too häiriv tegur end püsti, nüüd täies hiilguses Aneti poole pööratud.

Sekundiks seisid nad vastamisi, kauguste distants vaid paar meetrit. Silmitsedes. Hinnates.

Siis aga tegi sissetungija esimese liigutuse, sööstes Aneti poole-

Kuigi Anett oli teinud läbi mitmeid sadu tunde enesekaitsekursusi mitmel erineval alal, ei käinud ta füüsiline jõud tollest mehest üle, mistõttu suutis ta peatada vaid (kui häbiväärne !) kaks viiest ta kehale suunatud löögist.

Viimasega langes ta ka põrandale (tabamus põlve küljeosale polnud meeldiv), õnneks küll selili, et kallaletungijal oleks raskem teda paigal hoida. Muidugi oli mees tal kohe kaksiratsa otsas, hoides Aneti käsi ta pea kohal, halb positsioon muidugi ja seda mitte Aneti jaoks.

"Kes su saatis?" nõudis Anett raevunult, kuid siiski suudes enamiku oma vihast alla suruda. Kuidas julges keegi niimoodi ta majja tungida? Õigemini, kuidas see võimalik oli; valve oli ju peal, miks ei kõlanud üle kogu territooriumi kõrvulukustav alarm, kui keegi kasvõi parkis ta aia ette (mida kindlapeale oli mees ka teinud). See küll Aneti silmis Eesti juba madalat mainet ei tõstnud, viga pidi olema häiresüsteemis, mida hooldasid ju eestlased. Teine võimalus oli muidugi, et keegi oli ta lihtsalt välja lülitatud, kuid sellele ei tahtnud Anett praegu mõeldagi. Tal olid hetkel pakilisemad probleemid käsil.

"Дурацкий вопрос, красивая девушка."

Kuradi slaavid, raisk. Õnneks oli ta ärimaailmas piisavalt nendega kokku puutunud, et keelt mõista (ainus viis vene keelt selgeks saada, koolis ei aita 6 aastat õppimist midagi). Siinkohal tegi see oskus vist asjad ainult hullemaks. Lihtsalt alandav.

Anett tegi kõik, et mitte tollele irvitavale kommunistile näkku sülitada. Venelastel olid peaaegu alati kuidagi ebameeldivad näojooned, seda enam et meie 'Vasja' lõpuks Aneti vägagi paljastatud olekut ja veel eriti ta kurvatuuri märkas, mis nähtavasti ei teinud Aneti olukorda kergemaks. Muidugi polnud ta jõudnud kasvõi särki peale visata, õnneks aga oli Anett eelistanud push-up rinnahoidjat kõvasti rohkem läbipaistvale bralett'ile.

Hea külg oli ka see, et taoline situatsioon näitas Anetti meelest perfektselt, mis puust inimene tehtud on. Oh, neid misogünistlikke sigu ja nende perversseid fantaasiaid, mis olid ühtlasi ka nende nõrkuseks. 'Vasja' irve aga aina kasvas.

"Скажи мне, потому ты? Ты непослушная девочка?"

Lihtsalt imeline.

Mõrvakatse ja nüüd seksuaalne ahistamine.

'Vasja' tõstis oma vasaku käe, mis parasjagu polnud hõivatud Aneti vaoshoidmisega, ning vargsi libistas selle naise pehmele põsele, oma rõvedate sõrmedega Anetti silitades. See polnud ka mingi õrn pai, pigem midagi kareda käe teise inimese näo vastu surumise ja hõõrumise laadset.

"Я понятия не имею," lausus Anett magusalt, oma ripsmeid lehvitades. Hoolikalt vormis ta ka oma näole süütusliku, teatud määral flirtiva ilme. Seda oli ta päris palju varem harjutada saanud. Sest mehed. Vasja pupillid suurenesid poole võrra, üllataval kombel rebides oma pilgu Aneti võimsalt korvilt viimase noorele näole, pehmetele huultele, kust olid just need suhkrustatud sõnad saabunud.

"Как ты думаешь?"

_Boom, _

otsetabamus jalge vahele, nii et vaene Vasja koheselt oma vaeseid siniseid mune katma kiirustas. Kuid Anett oli temast sammu ees, tema äsja vabastatud rusikas tabas edukalt Vasja nina, isegi prõksu oli kuulda. Lihtsalt hea õnne jaoks lendas ka üks löök kõhtu, mis tõi esile piinarikka oige ja köhatuse äsja end vägagi maskuliinselt tundnud gopnikult.

"Сука! Пошла на хуй, блять!" Vandus Vasja, kukkudes külili põrandale.

Jätkuvalt valgus ta suust lisaks verele ka mitmekesine vulgaarsuste sõnavara, millest pooli kuulis Anett küll esimest korda. Eks ta nii ole, et vene keeles vist iga kolmas sõna on potensiaalne roppus. Nagu juba omaette kunst.

Anett lükkas end püsti, mõtteliselt silmi pööritades (kuna seda loetakse lapsikuks žestiks, ei peeta kombekaks nii teha, õnneks aga ei saa keegi Aneti mõtlemist kontrollida ega reguleerida). Õrnalt puutus ta oma sõrmenukke ja rannet, veidi neid masseerides.

Oli kaua aega möödunud, kui Anett viimati kellelegi korraliku tou kirja pani. Juba mitmeid kuid polnud töö kõrvalt talle isiklikku aega väga üle jäänud, mille arvelt Anett oma poksikotti taguda oleks saanud. Aga ega sellest midagi, Vasja hetkeline seisund nägi täiesti rahuldav välja; ühe käega kompis oma ägedasti veritsevat purunenud nina, teine oli kramplikult surutud jalge vahele, arvatavasti põhjuseks, miks ta ikka veel kaitsetus positsioonis maas lamas. Mitte, et Anett kaebaks, sest nüüd haaras ta kõvasti Vasja helepruunidest lokkidest ja tõmbas ta endaga silmitsi.

"Пидор," lausus ta külmalt ning enne kui Vasja vastata jõudis, virutas Anett ta näo brutaalselt vastu oma vannitoa helesinist kivipõrandat, maalides sinna ilusa tumepunase mustri. Vaene koristaja, kes hiljem neid käejälgi ja igale poole laiali lennanud orgaanilist ainet maha nühkima peab hakkama.

Anett ohkas kergendatult, ausalt öeldes oli tal veidi häbi, et ei suutnud nii kogematule ja tühja täis oponendile väärikat vastast pakkuda, vaid pidi appi võtma nii alatu võtte.

See pani aga mõtlema; kas tegemist oli üldse läbimõeldud vandenõuga mõne Aneti konkurendi poolt, või oli 'Vasja' lihtsalt peast soe murdvaras kalduvusega seksuaalsele vägivallale. Mis iganes põhjuseks oli, ei tundnud Anett end enam turvaliselt.

Ta otsis välja vannitoa paanikanupu ja äärepealt vajutas seda, kuid mingi sisemine paranoia, et sellele loosse on kuidagi ta enda alluvad sisse mässitud, peatas ta.

_Fuck. _

Anett kuulatas, kuid majas valitses täielik vaikus, peale ta enda värisevate hingetõmmete. Muud ei jäänud üle, Anett krahmas vannitoasahtlist terava otsaga juukselõikuskäärid, togis jalaga korraks 'Vasjat' (kes tõepoolest enam teadvusel ei olnud) ja hiilis koridori.

Tema vaatevälja ei jäänud midagi ebaharilikku, kuid ta polnud nii ammu siin majas viibinud, et ta päris kindel saaks olla, kuidas mingi objekt kuskil asetsema peaks. Välja arvatud üks küünlajalg, mis kahtlemata ei pidanud kummutil horisontaalses olekus olema.

Peagi jõudis Anett vahejuhtumiteta oma magamistuppa, olles oma odüsseia käigus iga kümne sekundi tagant jälle peatunud, kuulatanud ja kontrollinud võõrkehade võimalikku asetsemist oma ümbruskonnas, mida ta õnneks ei leidnud.

Aneti tuba oli suur ja avar, aknad võtsid enda alla ühe kolmandiku seinast, kahtlemata võimaldades Anetil iga hommik päikesetõusuga virguda ja loojanguga pehmetesse siidlinadesse vajuda. Ta kuningsuuruses voodi oli esimene peatus, kus Anett madratsi ja voodi vahelt taskunoa välja urgitses. Seejärel liigutas ta seinal peegli, mille taga peituvast seifist ta peale pisut salasõna nuputamist oma püstoli kätte sai.

Alles siis, tundes end lõpuks turvalisemalt, ta julgeolek nüüd kindlustatud, otsustas Anett riietuda; veidi lihtsamalt kui tavaliselt, aga siiski äärmiselt korrektselt. Tumesinised venivast materjalist püksid, must polokaelusega liibuv džemper ja peal tumesinine pintsak; ametlik aga samas mugav, kui keegi peaks veel temaga kakelda himustama.

Nendest huvilistest rääkides-

Kuna tegemist oli ikkagi kahekümne esimese sajandiga, käivitas Anett üle kogu maja paiknevad soojuskaamerad. Lihtsalt üks turvanõue, harilikult tulekahjude kindlaks määramiseks, aga nagu näha, võis see ka muul moel kasulikuks osutuda.

Sekundiga tekkis Anetti telefoniekraanile poolläbipaistev 3D kujutis tervest hoonest, kust kohe silma torkasid kolm soojemate toonidega pinda: Anett ise loomulikult, Vasja (ikka veel pikali, kuid liiga soe, et täitsa surnud olla) ja-

_Are you fucking serious?_

Anetti haare püstlolil tugevnes märkimisväärselt, nii et ta sõrmed juba valgeks värvusid, sest esimesel korrusel köögialadel helendas väga silmnähtavalt inimfiguur, mis kohe kindlasti ei pidanud seal olema.


End file.
